Make a Goddess bleed
by SSGA
Summary: They would make them pay. Humans, their world, his Goddess; all of them will pay. Dedicated to Counterfeit God.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one.

**Summary: **They would make them pay. Humans, their world, his Goddess; all of them will pay.

**Author note: **Dedicated to Counterfeit God. I got the idea from my life, and some posts on wordpress. Oh, and rated **M** to be safe.

Enjoy.

**ΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓ**

Puppets on strings. Marionettes. Little playthings.

It was what they were.

He thought with disgust.

They were not like others. No. They were different from the beginning.

They were those beautiful porcelain dolls behind the glass pane. The curtains would be drawn. Puppeteers' fingers would pull on the strings. And they, oblivious to all of it, bent to their every whim.

They were the pieces of the chessboard the president moved around his board. SOLDIER were pawns and Sephiroth was the queen. Once bored, with a swipe of his hand he could throw them away, down the board, and they would break into a million pieces against the cold harsh ground.

They were toys, professors' playthings to push their pins in whenever they wanted. Only they were too blind, too young to see it yet.

They were never human beings, never. They had no human rights.

Specimens. Experiments. Tools. Killing machines.

Monsters.

They didn't have the right to feel. They had to kill. They had to win wars for humans' greed.

They were left to die. They had to fight tooth and nail to survive.

No one mourned their death if they were to die.

They were forsaken. Damned.

They had been used.

And they stopped it. Finally.

Humans were too blind if they thought they could hold them back from what was rightfully theirs. All those years of lies and lies and lies only served to uncover the truth for them.

Humans were too foolish that they thought keeping them separated would be of any help. They would have found each other, one way or the other.

They were far too strong to remain in one place and be left unnoticed.

_Angeal…_

His honor and pride was what killed him in the end. Humans, humanity, this world didn't deserve such virtue. In the end, his childhood friend was too weak, too pure to hold against such a taint, such a poison. He couldn't accept that all those years of following his ethics had been in vain.

_Sephiroth…_

His friend was brilliant. In fact too brilliant. They had underestimated him. Thinking that by keeping him away from information, emotions, everything, they could restrain the true monster that lurked within. They had fed him lies and lies… They had bereft him of everything…

A weak, yet genuine smile curved his lips.

And yet, they had made him strong. They had strengthened the very monster they were so afraid of. They had dug their graves with their hands, and they were blind.

How could they be so blind? How could they not know that everything had a limit? Didn't they know that once the push became shove, they wouldn't just sit back and watch?

They wouldn't break.

None of them.

Most definitely Sephiroth.

He was indestructible.

And so was he.

Humans would soon pay the price for their mistakes. They would pay the price for all the lies, for all the pain, for all the sorrow they caused.

They had made them perfectly immaculate.

It was late, too late to undo them.

He knew he was waiting.

Even he was waiting.

They were waiting.

A weak moan passed his lips.

His thoughts were scattered. His body was chained and shackled, held in the cage, in the prison of his loving Goddess.

She was wrong. If she thought that this could hold him back, she was wrong.

His hand twitched slightly.

She was the one who created all of this. There was no turning back now. She had to pay the price for the mistake she made. In fact, all those mistakes she made.

For drawing him to his knees.

For the life he was denied.

For the tears he shed.

For the pride he lost…

Fury rippled around him in waves. The flames so hot, so scorching they were hellish. He had held them in for so long; for so long that now, there was no other way but to release them.

She would pay for it all.

He would make her pay.

He, the lowly monster, would rise one day; further and further than any being had.

He would burn it all.

He would find her.

He would make her bleed.


End file.
